


Imperial Consummation

by Zalakbian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Image, F/F, First Time, Strap-Ons, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian
Summary: The newlyweds have left their reception early for some late night fun.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	Imperial Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a generous anon.
> 
> Big thanks to my wonderful gf Kathryn for helping to beta this, I love you <3
> 
> If you like this, please consider joining to talk about it on the [Edeleth Discord Server](https://discord.gg/m2AVbJ3) I run! You can also [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/MariMari07_01)

It was early evening in the Imperial bedchambers, undisturbed and quiet when a pair of excited, stampeding feet followed by unrestrained giggling fast approached. The double doors leading inside were unceremoniously kicked open, with a pair of well dressed ladies scurrying inside. The pale haired, black suited Emperor carried her cornflower wife in a long crimson dress into the room. As Edelgard already had a running start, it took naught but a short leap to launch the two into the velvet duvet atop their bed, rapturous laughter still abound.

“Everyone’s going to wonder why we left the reception so early, my heart.” Byleth said from atop the Emperor, the two currently dueling for kisses across each other’s faces and necks.

Edelgard took a moment to rake her bottom teeth up Byleth’s neck, enjoying the slight shudder that came from her newlywed beloved. “I couldn’t wait another second with you looking so ravishing.” There was a pause as both pairs of lips found each other again, and Edelgard’s gloved hands felt their way up and down Byleth’s bareback. “I could see you drilling holes into me as well, my light.” She continued to tease. By now Byleth firmly had her hands grasping their lover’s still clothed chest, and both began to feel as though the room was getting unbearably hot.

“Help your wife out, dear?” Byleth asked, with Edelgard’s hands already on their way to the fasteners down the lower back of the wedding dress. Byleth for her part was also tugging away the frilly cravat around Edelgard’s neck, but her fingers halted at the collar button of the Emperor’s uniform. “Is it ok?” She carefully asked. Edelgard froze for a few moments as the adrenaline temporarily halted. She should’ve known this was coming, what with so many nights of frantic kissing ending with the Emperor retiring to a private bed after trying and failing to bare herself.

“I… yes, please, I want you to see me.” Edelgard affirmed. She wanted, no, needed this too badly to let her hang ups dictate the night. So while Byleth slipped out of her now loosened gown, Edelgard’s trembling fingers began to carefully pluck open the buttons down her top. Byleth added her own hands on top as a gesture of support, but she didn’t try to push Edelgard, insteading letting her take her own pace in opening up.

“You’re beautiful, El.” Byleth called out to her heavily blushing, now laid bare wife. Edelgard had no bra on underneath the top she was wearing, so there was nothing further stopping Byleth from reaching down and swirling each of her wife’s nipples around in her mouth.

“Ahhh… I… thank you, my beloved…” Edelgard cooed back. She wasn’t sure what Byleth thought about the lattice work across her body, but at the very least ignoring it was a sign she wasn’t going to let the marks affect how she felt. Kisses evolved into lovebites and hickeys as the fervor progressed, more clothes were abandoned, and eventually Edelgard felt a pressing, burning need that she was now reaching to the side to find what she wanted.

“I’ve got it.” Byleth interjected, better able to reach the small cabinet adjacent to their bed from her position, and retrieving the leather harness kept within. “You want this?” She next asked, with Edelgard nodding and replying in an alternatively flustered and embarrassed manner that Byleth just found too cute. “Don’t worry.” She soothed while attaching the toy around her hips. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Edelgard bit her lip as Byleth slowly slid in, but eventually that sealing maneuver gave way to a low, jostling moan as the glass phallus was pushed past the halfway mark. She found herself clinging to the bed covers with all her strength, muscles clenching tight before letting loose in a flutter of spasms.

“That’s exactly how I always felt.” Byleth praised as she reached down to lock lips with her wife once again. “You’re doing so well, I’m proud of you.”

Edelgard muttered a ‘fuck’ with her lips as Byleth’s words hit centre stage. Normally she’d chastise such flowery language, but right now all Edelgard could focus on was the lightning spreading upwards from her sex. As if that wasn’t enough, one of Byleth’s fingers found Edelgard’s clit and began to add that to the equation, like a magic switch that suddenly turned the Emperor into a cursing, blasphemy invoking machine.

“Close…” Edelgard breathed, and Byleth nodded. She began to pick up faster, and slipped her thumb between her lover’s panting teeth, now smiling as Edelgard’s eyes seemed to roll back into her head. Coming was softer than Byleth expected to see, feeling Edelgard tense up one final time through her mouth and thighs before an ultimate deflation. For Edelgard herself, it was a sensation she never knew how much she was missing.

“My light…”

“My heart.” Byleth finished.

There was a short silence as Edelgard rode waves of pleasure before gently coming to shore, with only one thing left on her mind now that it was over. “You deserve this too.” She stated.

“Are you sure you’re up for that?” Byleth cautioned. “You look like you could barely stand.” She concluded. Edelgard tried to raise herself up, but quaky arms made for improper leverage, and she collapsed back down with a vulgar, ‘fuck’. “Hey, it’s alright.” Byleth comforted, caressing Edelgard’s cheek with the backs of her fingers. “Let’s just do the usual.”

In a very fluid motion Byleth had the harness off and was slipping it up Edelgard’s still tingly legs, tightening across the centre just as she had. Edelgard could then simply watch in awe as Byleth wiggled herself into position over the toy, holding and dripping just at the end for dramatic effect.

“Say it.” Byleth teased. Edelgard somehow blushed even harder.

“Must I?” She responded. Byleth just flashed as wicked a grin as she could. “Fine.” Edelgard answered in a quick defeat. “By order of the Adrestian Emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg… Eisner, I hereby command you to fuck me.”

“Happily Your Majesty.” Byleth agreed, and slammed herself fiercely into Edelgard’s shimmering cock.

She’d ride her Emperor well into the early hours of the morning, surprising both women with the limits of her endurance. Everything seemed to blend into a haze, feeling more like one hour long orgasm then multiple separate climaxes, each reiterating their love and commitment over and over again. In the end Byleth pulled Edelgard right over atop her chest to her favourite spot, that strong beating heart. She continued to coo and gasp as the newly crowned Empress gently fingered Edelgard to an even greater relaxation, just one final act of love before both let sleep claim them.

“Byleth, may I ask you something?” Edelgard began after a long yawn.

“What is it, El?”

“What do you think would’ve happened had you not chosen the Black Eagles?

“...I don’t understand.” Byleth claimed.

“I mean, if you didn’t become my teacher, would this still have come through?” Edelgard further questioned.

Byleth turned to her side to look directly into her wife’s shining, almost glowing lilac eyes. “I mean I could not even imagine a situation where we aren’t together. I would always choose you, my love, my heart, you are always for me.”

Edelgard smiled and let her eyes flutter down to sleep. “That’s what I thought, my light.”

“I love you so much, Edelgard.”

“Byleth, I love you more than anything in the world. Sleep well, there’s more to come tomorrow.”


End file.
